Tintin and Kong: Heroes United
by Pat Hill
Summary: When Ramon de La Porta and Rastapopoulos team up to get their revenge on their respective enemies, Tintin and the Kong Family will have to team up to prevent a world conquering plot. With Kong's strength and Tintin's intellect, there is no enemy that can stand in their way! But what happens when the World Class Reporter and the 8th Wonder of the World do battle with themselves?


Tintin and Kong: Heroes United

Chapter 1: Evil Rising

Somewhere, in a dark room, a man wakes up on a hospital bed. He is nearly forty years of age, with some muscles and graying hair. "Where am I?", he asks in a thick Portuguese accent. "You are in my home,", a voice says to him, "and your name?" "I'm Professor Ramon de La Porta", says the man, "Now, who exactly are you?" The man Ramon has been speaking to steps forward. He is wearing a tan suit, definitely made of silk interwoven with wool. He also has a monocle, though Ramon thought it was gaudy and didn't fit the image of the balding, large nosed man in front of him. "My name", the man says, "is Rastopopoulos. Roberto Rastopopoulos. As it happens, I have a special need of your, shall I say, expertise". "For?", asks de La Porta. "Vengeance", says Rastopopoulos, "Vengeance on both of our greatest enemies". "If you're planning what I'm thinking", says de La Porta, "count me in". "Good to see you're lacking that world famous intellect", says Rastopopoulos, "I'll have Allen come down in a bit to help you up. In the meantime, let us see how our enemies our doing.

In a small city called Brussels, there lived a remarkable young adventurer named Tintin. He was a handsome boy with red hair that curled at the front of his forehead. He wore a blue sweater over a white shirt, plus-four pants(the kind from the 1930's), and sometimes a trench-coat. Wherever he went, he was always with his pet dog, Snowy. Snowy was an intelligent animal with white fur and a big smile when he was happy. "Come on, Snowy", said Tintin, "We mustn't be late". Tintin worked as a reporter, and today, he and Snowy were visiting the Brussels World's Fair, a very prestigious event in that side of the city for people of many walks of life to show off new inventions, scientific discoveries, or just have fun. Of course, Tintin's friend, Professor Calculus, would be there. Years before, he had invented a submarine in the shape of a shark to aid in the search for Red Rackham's Treasure. Speaking of which, Tintin then met up with his good friend, Captain Haddock. A choleric man if there was one, Captain Haddock had a black beard and blue sweater with an anchor on it. Surprisingly, Captain Haddock was not at the bar, as his habits would lead to believe, for while he loved whiskey as much as his friends, an unfortunate turn of events in South America left him unable to consume alcohol for a while. The effects wore off, but they crept up from time to time. "Ten thousand thundering typhoons", cried Captain Haddock in his thick Scottish accent. "What's wrong, Captain?", asked Tintin. "The effects have come back", said Captain Haddock. "I wouldn't be so worried, Captain", said Tintin, "Have you seen Calculus' new invention?" "No", said Captain Haddock, "He kept saying it would be a surprise." Suddenly, Snowy started to growl. "What's wrong, Snowy?", asked Tintin. Then, he saw it. A giant, black robot with red eyes and thin limbs! From it's eyes, a blast of lasers decimated a building! Just as suddenly, a group of men armed with laser guns appeared fired in the air! "Get down!", said Haddock. The armed men started to attack the civilians! "Hero time!", said Tintin. He took an iron crowbar and hit one of the thugs from behind! He took his machine gun and pistol. Then, Tintin tossed the machine gun to Captain Haddock. "You take the guys on the north side", said Tintin, "I'll try to get the others southbound". "What about the big guy?", asked Haddock. "Don't worry about it", said Tintin. He then ran off! He took one thug by surprise and knocked him out with a single punch! Another terrorist tried to shoot Tintin, but Snowy leaped on top of the brute! Tintin was then able to knock him down! He then used his gun to shoot at the robot! Suddenly, Tintin heard a little girl cry out! The robot then caught sight of her! It blasted it's lasers at the scaffold above her! Tintin raced over and grabbed her, attempting to shield her from the debris! Suddenly, for a split second, nothing happened. Tintin looked up and saw a giant gorilla with ocean blue eyes smash the debris away from them! "Kong", was all a shocked Tintin could say.

Kong looked down at this stranger saving the little girl. Then, he turned and roared at the robot! The robot charged at him, but Kong slide under it! Then, he punched the robot in the back! But then, the robot picked Kong up and threw him into a building! The thugs then tried to shoot Kong, but then, Captain Haddock surprised them with a blast of machine gun fire! The robot then tried to blast Haddock with it's lasers, but he ducked out of the way! He and Tintin started to shoot the robot! Then, Kong leaped behind the robot and knocked it to the ground! Kong punched the machine over and over! Then, he ripped the robot's head off! Kong then roared and beat his chest! Tintin and Captain Haddock by then rounded up most of the thugs and turned them over to the police. "It's weird", said Tintin, "A giant robot appears in Brussels and then Kong shows up. Do you think there's a connection?" "Perhaps", said Captain Haddock. Just then, a man in a green bowler hat and coat approached. It was Professor Calculus, an old friend of Tintin's. "I say", he said, "what was that racket?" "A robot and Kong took turns knocking each other silly", said Captain Haddock. "Oh, I see", said Calculus as he adjusted his hearing aids, which he acquired years before on a trip to the Moon. "Well", said Calculus, "before I forget, a nice young man asked me to hand this to Mr. Tintin". He handed Tintin a note that said: "Come to the docks. Take Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus with you." "Looks like another adventure, friends", said Tintin.

Soon, Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, and Professor Calculus arrived at the docks. In front of them was a large, blue sea-plane. "Well", said Tintin, "this is the place." "So where is Kong?", asked Captain Haddock. "I can answer that", said a voice. Out stepped a young man with red hair wearing glasses and a green jersey with the number 7 on it. "Mr. Tannenbaum", said Tintin. "I prefer Tann", said Tann, "but whatever. We have little time, so come aboard , dudes." Before loading Calculus' invention onto the sea-plane, Tintin looked through the windows. He didn't see Kong, but he did see Tann's friend. He thought nothing of it and got on board. He sat next to the mysterious man, who had black hair, flashing blue eyes, and huge muscles. He wore a black T-shirt, khakis, and a tan vest. "Mind if I sit here?", asked Tintin. "Sure", said the man. "So, what is your name?", asked Tintin. "My name is Jason", he said, "I'm Kong's brother."

Chapter 2: The Enemy of My Enemy

Soon enough, our heroes arrived at a small lake next to a large waterfall. The waterfall had a gigantic carving of Kong's head embedded into it, with a large doorway hidden behind the cascading water. Before entering the doorway, Jason pressed a button on his head-set, releasing Kong. Kong roared and walked into his lair, followed by Jason and the others.

Inside, there was large throne where Kong sat, a supercomputer with several monitors, rooms for guests, and a library. "This is amazing", said Professor Calculus. "You've said it, dude", said Tann, "Lua isn't home yet, so just take a seat on the couch". That's exactly what Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, and Professor Calculus did. "So", said Jason, " I know this seems weird to you". "Yeah", said Tintin, "I thought you guys would lay low after what happened in New York". "Well", said Jason, "we make exceptions here and there. Like when a giant robot appears in the middle of a major city. So, if there are any questions, feel free to ask now." "How is Lorna?", asked Professor Calculus. "I'd rather not talk about it", said Jason. "Is it true that dinosaurs also inhabit this island?", asked Tintin. "Yes", said Jason, "Kong Island is home to many animals thought to be extinct everywhere else". "Most important of all", said Captain Haddock, "who or what sent that robot into the city?" "That", said Jason , "is what troubles me. A few weeks back, Professor Ramon de La Porta vanished from the clinic we left him after his dealings with an evil being called Chiros. I'm afraid he's back." "It's worse than that", said Professor Calculus, "I found this among the remains". He held up a small disc with a globe on it it and the name Cosmos Pictures emblazoned on the front. "Rastopopoulos", said Tintin. "Who", asked Tann. "An old enemy of mine", said Tintin, "He runs a criminal empire, but before that, he ran Cosmos Pictures." "Wait a second", said Jason, "Tann, who do we know who works in robotics and filmed at Cosmos Pictures?" "Howling Jack!", they both cried. "The action director?", asked Captain Haddock. "Yes", said a red-headed woman. "Guys", said Jason, "this is Lua. Lua, these are Tintin, Calculus, Haddock, and Snowy." "Jason", said Lua, "is this about the robot? We can't risk losing Kong again like in New York." "Don't worry, Lua", said Jason, "Kong will be safe. But Howling Jack is in danger". "Well", said Tintin, "let's not stand here. Let's go".

After a short flight, our heroes landed in Los Angeles. They drove into the Cosmos Pictures back-lot and Jason released Kong. "What is that thing you carry around anyway?", asked Tintin. "This", said Jason, "is a Cyber-Link. It's like a portable supercomputer, though Grandma also included a function that allows the fusion of genes to create giant beasts. I use it to become one with Kong." Suddenly, Kong growled. "What is it, bro?", asked Jason. Just then, a robot rhino smashed through a wall! "Spread out!", cried Captain Haddock and everyone ran as the rhino charged! "This is new", said Jason, "Alright, Kong, get ready! Merger Sequence, engage!" With a flash of blue light, Jason and Kong merged together! Tintin then drove his Jeep in front of the robot rhino! "Hey!", he cried, "Over here!" The rhino then charged at him, but Tintin dodged the attack and the robotic beast smashed into a wall! But then, the rhino's shoulders opened up to reveal missile launchers! It fired at Tintin, but he managed to outrun the missiles! Then, Kong leaped onto the rhino's back! The rhino tried to throw Kong off, but he punched the robot monster! Suddenly, a syringe came out of the rhino's back and stabbed Kong! Enraged, Kong threw the rhino into a wall! The syringe was then shot out of a rocket, but Kong then smacked the rhino into the concrete! Then, Kong and Jason separated. Suddenly, the rhino stood up! But before it could charge, it's head exploded! The team looked over and saw a muscular man in his mid-50's with a blue jacket, a cowboy hat, and a beard holding a rocket launcher. "Nobody messes with my monkey", he said with a grin. "Howling Jack", said Jason, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Howling Jack led them into his effects studio, which was filled with old animatronics, props, miniature sets, posters of such films as The One-Eyed Critter from Saturn and Son of the Beast, costumes, and drawings of Kong and other monsters. "The place ain't what it used to be", said Howling Jack, "but it's home". "So", said Tintin, "what's with the artillery?" "Mostly leftovers from old films", said Howling Jack, "Though my investments in the latest scientific and military achievements allows me some leeway in owning these. I tell ya, filming ain't what it used to be. I sometimes ask myself what Denham or Harryhausen would do". "So", said Captain Haddock, "why was a giant robotic rhino in the back-lot?" "Don't know", said Howling Jack, "though I can put you through to the inventor." "Who", asked Lua. "A guy by the name of Dr. Remy", said Howling Jack, "This guy's a genius. He makes DNA robots that move like the real thing. You'll find him in San Francisco." "Thanks", said Jason, before he and the team walked out of the studio.

Meanwhile, de La Porta's robotic hand picked up the syringe after it had safely landed on a hill. Rastopopoulos walked over to see it himself. "There is a complication", said de La Porta. "Yes, what?", asked Rastopopoulos. "Kong and Jason were merged during the transfer", said de La Porta, "The robot won't take to two genomes combined". "I wouldn't worry about such things, Professor", said Rastopopoulos, "I'm sure our new robotics expert could find a way to prevent a malfunction in the system". He turned and looked at a middle-aged man with long, graying hair. The man was tied up and gagged. Suddenly, Allen, a man in his mid-30's wearing a sailor's cap, came running over. "Tintin and his friends are heading to San Francisco", he said. "Excellent", said de La Porta, "By the time they get there, our surprise will be ready, won't it Doctor Remy?"

Chapter 3: Rise of the Mechani-Kong

As our heroes flew toward San Francisco, Tintin looked on a laptop at information on Dr. Remy with Captain Haddock. "He claims these machines have no military applications", said Tintin. "Could've fooled me", grumbled Haddock. Suddenly, the radio came on. "Attention, Kong Island Cruiser", said a military sounding voice, "this is General Wilson." "This is Jason", said Jason. "Mr. Jenkins", said General Wilson, "I am warning you about sightings of Kong in the Redwoods. While we are aware you and your comrades were flying in from Los Angeles, we wish to warn you that we are monitoring your travels in San Francisco." "Thank you, General", said Jason, "We'll let you know should anything happen. Over and out".

After landing, the team headed straight to Dr. Remy's company building. It was an impressive structure, painted white with blue stripes, corners sticking out like Sears Tower, and a radio tower on top. Inside, the lobby has several sofas and plants, two tall elevators, and a huge monitor showing the robot production line. On the left is a koi pond and on the right is a small coffee shop. "Well", said Captain Haddock, "where do we start?" "I can help you", said a voice. They turned and found a black robot with a box-shaped head, barrel chest, long limbs, and an antenna sticking out of his back. "My name is Taurus", said the robot, "I am the tour guide here." "Can you help us find Dr. Remy?", asked Lua. "Sadly no", said Taurus, "Take these security pins. Can't afford to lose another person here". "So", said Tintin, "where is Dr. Remy?" "Some men came to see him", said Taurus, "Said they were interested in some old data from Dr. Jenkins, that young man's grandmother. Though I am slightly worried". "Why", asked Jason. "Where you go", said Taurus, "trouble comes soon after. Same for you, Mr. Tintin." Suddenly, a group of thugs appeared and readied their weapons. "Called it", said Taurus. "You're coming with us!", said the lead thug. "Allow me", said Taurus. He decked the leader! Then, grabbed one thug and threw him into another! He knocked two thugs together! When on tried to shoot , him raised his hand fired a concussive blast at him, knocking him into a sofa! "I am also the security manager here", said Taurus. Suddenly, there was noise outside.

There, three robots like the one in Brussels were destroying the city! "Dude", said Tann, "I think it's time for Kong to take care these guys". "I agree", said Jason. He pressed a button on the Cyber-Link and released Kong. "Merger Sequence, engage", said Jason, and he and Kong merged together. One robot tried to punch Kong, but he caught it by the fist and threw it at the other two! The other two robots tried to attack, but Kong slammed them into the ground! The first robot tried to use it's laser vision, but Kong used the other robot as a shield, letting it get destroyed! He then stomped the other robot's head into the ground! Finally, he punched a hole into the last robot's chest! "They did it", cried Lua. "So it would seem", said Taurus. Suddenly, in the smoke from the battle, something big stepped forward. It looked like Kong, only it was taller, by 80 feet at least, silver metal covered it's body, it's eyes were glowing red, on it's arms were square shaped gauntlets, and it had a jet-pack. "What in the name of blue blistering barnacles is that?", asked Captain Haddock. "You could call some kind of Mechani-Kong", said Professor Calculus.

Mechani-Kong roared at Kong and attacked! Kong punched him, but Mechani-Kong easily grabbed Kong and threw him into a building! Kong got up and hit him in the back! But then, Mechani-Kong punched Kong, sending him into the ground! Then, he opened up his chest and fired missiles at Kong, though he managed to dodge them! Kong then threw a car at the robotic beast, but Mechani-Kong sliced it in half with only his metal hand! Then, Mechani-Kong shot bolts of lightning out of his gauntlets! Kong was stunned and knocked down by Mechani-Kong! He then picked Kong up and slammed him into the pavement! "Kong", cried Lua, "NO!"

Meanwhile, Howling Jack was witnessing the battle on TV. "Come on, you monstrous monkey", he yelled, "Kick the metal mischief maker's tail!" WHAM! Kong was punched to the curb. "Of all the ding dang diddly doop!", yelled Howling Jack, "Get the chopper ready! We're saving that monkey!"

Kong could barely stand as Mechani-Kong knocked him down once more! Suddenly, Mechani-Kong was hit by tank shells! General Wilson had arrived! He had a mustache, brown eyes and hair, and huge muscles "Listen, you mechanical monkey", he said, "vacate the area or we will blow your metal hide all the way to Oakland!" Mechani-Kong responded to the threat by shooting missiles at the tanks! Then, Taurus used his concussive blasts to draw Mechani-Kong away! But then, Mechani-Kong prepared to charge at them, but was then hit by a missile! It was Captain Haddock and Tintin, both whom were holding rocket launchers! Mechani-Kong then tried to blast them with his lightning bolts, but they were able to dodge them and shoot again! "Alright you mechanical freshwater pirate", said Captain Haddock, "have a little taste of explosion in the face!" He shot a missile into Mechani-Kong's robotic mug! Mechani-Kong then roared at him and slammed his fist into the ground! Kong then knocked the robot monster down! But then, Mechani-Kong blasted Kong with his lightning bolts! He then punched him in the face, a move that knocked Jason and Kong apart! Mechani-Kong beat his metal chest and roared in victory! Suddenly, Tintin shot Mechani-Kong in the face with a rocket! Mechani-Kong sneered and grabbed Tintin as Snowy ran after him. Then, Mechani-Kong opened his maw and sprayed Tintin with knock-out gas before using his jet-pack to leap into the air and fly away. "TINTIN!", cried Captain Haddock.

Hours later, Mechani-Kong landed in an airbase in the middle of a forest near the sea. He put Tintin on the ground in front of Rastopopoulos and de La Porta. "Well", said Rastopopoulos, "this is a welcome surprise". "Our Mechani-Kong did excellent", said de La Porta. "I'll say", said Rastopopoulos, "He brought our long-time enemies to their knees". Rastopopoulos then plucked a hair from Tintin's head. "We made your version of Kong", he said, "now, it's my turn". He then turned to Alan. "Prepare the nanoborgs", said Rastopopoulos, "When we're through sequencing the genome, Tintin will meet his match." "And what about him?", asked Alan as he pointed at Tintin. "Throw him in the cell with Dr. Remy", said de La Porta, "I don't want him inferring in our plans." They looked up at a proud Mechani-Kong. "In order to beat your enemies", said de La Porta, "you've got to make them yourself".

Back in San Francisco, Snowy howled at the night sky, wishing his master would return. Captain Haddock kicked a rock in anger. "This my fault", he cried, "I could've saved him!" "No one is at fault here", said Lua, "Except for that wicked man de La Porta". "Don't forget Rastopopoulos", said Tann. Suddenly, a helicopter landed in the street and Howling Jack stepped out. "Is Kong alright?", he asked. "He's fine", said Jason, "but Tintin was taken by that robot". "I can fly us after him", said Howling Jack, "but I need to know where he went". "I can help", said Taurus and he opened his hand to project a hologram showing several green blips. "Those security pins sure come in handy", said Professor Calculus. "There", said Jason, "He's in wooded area in Vancouver". "Then that's where we're going", said Captain Haddock, "Tintin risked his life to save me. It's time to repay him". "I shall accompany you then", said Taurus, "You will need some help". "You ready, Kong?", asked Jason. Kong nodded. "Then let's go", said Jason.

Chapter 4: Tintin vs. Tintin

Tintin saw various images in his forced sleep. He saw the Grand Abbot of the Buddhist monks in Tibet, Kong and Mechani-Kong, and finally, two vague shapes. He didn't get a good look, as he was soon woken up another man. "Dr. Remy?", asked Tintin. "Yes", said Dr. Remy. "I guess those robots are your's", said Tintin. "Only a fraction", said Dr. Remy, "Professor de La Porta and Rastopopoulos stole my invention and used it for military purposes". "Well", said Tintin, "we need to get out of here". "Good luck", said Dr. Remy, "The locks are electronic, there's human and robot guards, and the only way out is through the hanger with the robots". "Nevertheless", said Tintin, "I'm sure we can fight them. Do the robots have a central power drive?" "Of course", said Dr. Remy. "Good", said Tintin. He took a piece of broken concrete and smashed the lock open. After pulling a few wires, the cell door opened.

After breaking out, Tintin and Dr. Remy sneaked over to the control room. Though the door was closed, they could hear everything. "I don't care", said de La Porta, "We must wait for the sequence to finish before we can set them loose". "Do you have any idea what it took to get you those samples?", shouted a female voice, "Hunter Stag was at least generous in his choice of lodging". "Who's that?", asked Dr. Remy. "I think it might be Tiger Lucy", said Tintin, "the lady from the New York Incident. You know, the woman who helped release those dinosaurs in the city". "Miss Lucy", said Rastopopoulos, "my concerns are the same as Professor de La Porta's. The DNA sequence is not finished. But as soon as it is, it will help with our ultimate goal". "But when the time comes", said de La Porta, "we will need the Cyber-Link". "Fine", said Tiger Lucy, "but I'll need it first". Dr. Remy leaned on a box and accidentally knocked it over. "What was that?", asked Tiger Lucy. "Time to go", said Tintin.

While they ran, a security camera caught them. Rastopopoulos saw the images on the tiny TV screen in the control room. "He's escaped!", he yelled. "What did you expect?", asked Tiger Lucy, "It never worked before". "I'll send something to deal with him", said de La Porta as he pressed a blinking, red button.

As Tintin and Dr. Remy ran down the hall, two large doors opened up and out emerged a robot rhino! "Watch out", cried Tintin. The robot rhino smashed into several metal containers! Weapons and ammo spilled out everywhere. Tintin grabbed a bazooka and fired upon the rhino! But then, the rhino's sides opened and out came machine guns, firing a stream of bullets at Tintin and Dr. Remy, who hid behind another metal container! "We need to stop that thing", said Tintin. "Here", said Dr. Remy, "These hydrogen pods will short-circuit my machines with their own power source. Getting it to the rhino will be the problem". Then, the rhino opened it's back, ready to shoot rockets at Tintin and Dr. Remy! But then, Tintin shot the rockets, causing the rhino to explode! He took the hydrogen pod and stuck it in the rhino's side. Then, he shot a rocket at it, blowing the rhino sky high!

In the control room, Rastopopoulos and de La Porta looked on as Tintin and Dr. Remy ran for the door. "The only thing that can beat Tintin", said Rastopopoulos, "is Tintin himself. Activation code: A113".

As Tintin and Dr. Remy got closer to the door, nanoborgs started to spill out of a large, silver capsule. They started to form a near identical version of Tintin. "What are you?", asked Tintin. "I'm you", said the Robot Tintin as he knocked Tintin into the wall, "Only I'm stronger, faster, more powerful than you can ever dream of". Dr. Remy tried to whack him on the back with a stick, but the nanoborgs formed a hand that punched him into a wall! Tintin then punched his robot double! But then, Robot Tintin knocked him back with a concussive blast! Tintin screamed in rage as he punched his robotic clone, but Robot Tintin threw him to ground! He then spayed him with the knock-out gas! The same images from before flashed before Tintin's eyes. He started taking notice of that one image, the one he saw before he woke up earlier. What were those shapes? Robot Tintin then formed a machine gun on his arm and aimed it at Tintin's head. But before he could shoot, his arm was blasted off! There stood Taurus. "No one hurts my friends", he said. "I am the ultimate Tintin", said Robot Tintin. "Perhaps", said Taurus, "but not today". Taurus then blasted Robot Tintin apart. He then went to help the real Tintin. Dr. Remy rushed over to help out. "Dr. Remy", said Taurus, "We need to get him to the chopper". "What about those other machines?", asked Dr. Remy. "We've got that covered", said Taurus.

Kong roared and smashed one of the robot rhinos! He then crushed one of the humanoid robots! Taurus, Tintin, and Dr. Remy rushed out to the helicopter as Tann ushered them in. "Wait", said Tintin, "if we use the hydrogen pod, we take down these guys". Suddenly, Mechani-Kong emerged from the hanger! "Maybe just the big guy", said Tann. "Well don't just stand there", said Jason, "Let's go!" The helicopter took off and flew over Mechani-Kong and dropped the hydrogen pod. Mechani-Kong started to short out and fell over! Jason then merged Kong into himself as the helicopter flew away.

Rastopopoulos, de La Porta, Tiger Lucy, and Allen walked out to see the helicopter fly away. Mechani-Kong and Robot Tintin revived and looked on. "We need to speed up our plans", said de La Porta. "Agreed", said Allen. "Well", said Rastopopoulos, "how does Tokyo sound?"

Tintin awoke in a bed in Kong's lair. He walked out of the room and onto the deck, where Captain Haddock was waiting with Snowy, who happily ran over and licked his master. "Yes, Snowy", said Tintin, "I've missed you too". "And not a moment too soon", said Captain Haddock, "Calculus is finally showing us his invention". They walked down to see what looked like a cannon with a radar dish on it. "Ladies and gentlemen", said Professor Calculus, "this machine is an Ion Pulse Cannon. It is designed to stop radiation leaks at nuclear power plants. It works like so". He took out a container with a radioactive isotope in it. Then, the Ion Pulse Cannon blasted it! When Professor Calculus came forward with a radiation reader, it showed no readings. The team, including Kong, applauded. "Thank you", said Professor Calculus, "With some adjustments, this can help take down those robots". Suddenly, Jason's Cyber-Link started beeping. He activated it and the hologram projection showed two detectives with black mustaches and bowler hats appeared. "Is this thing on, Thomson?", asked one of them. "Of course it is, Thompson", said the other. "Thomson and Thompson", cried Tintin. "Hello, Tintin and Mr. Jenkins", they both said, "Interpol has asked us to deliver this message to you: "Hand over the Primal Stones, or Tokyo gets it". What does it mean?" "It means", said Jason, "that de La Porta is up to his old tricks". "What's more", said Tintin, "Tiger Lucy and Rastopopoulos are back as well, so they probably have a stake in this too". "The Mayor of Tokyo has asked for Kong's help", said Thomson and Thompson, "Can he come?" Kong growled, ready for another rematch with Mechani-Kong. "We'll be there", said Tintin.

Chapter 5: This Means War

The helicopter landed in the middle of the street as tanks and jeeps rolled in. General Wilson walked over to meet the team. "Well", said General Wilson, "we evacuated most of the Shinagawa District, though General Tsuburaya expects some collateral damage from Kong". "Speaking of which", said Jason, "Reverse Merger Sequence, engage". With a flash of blue light, Kong appeared. "Impressive", said General Wilson. Then, Tintin noticed a window on one of the towers shatter. "If I'm not mistaken", said Taurus, "your double is here". "Well", said Tintin, "let's get him".

The elevator doors opened and Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, and Taurus emerged. They were each on high alert, with Tintin and Haddock brandishing machine guns. Suddenly, Snowy started to growl. "What is it, Snowy?", asked Haddock. Wham! Robot Tintin knocked Captain Haddock into the ceiling! Tintin then shot at the robot impostor! But then, Robot Tintin formed a machine gun and tried to blast Tintin, who jumped behind a desk! Then, Taurus blasted Robot Tintin, but was then shot by him! Captain Haddock then shot at Robot Tintin! Robot Tintin then made a bazooka with his arm and blasted the wall behind our heroes! Snowy then ran over and bit Robot Tintin! But Robot Tintin then tossed him aside! Then, Tintin punched the rambunctious robot in the face!

Back on the street, Kong growled as the sound of footsteps grew louder. "Easy Kong", said Lua. Then, a robot Carnotaurus appeared. It was made of stainless steel, with horns that had an electric current running between them and razor sharp teeth. Two more Carnotaurs and three robot Styracosaurs! "That looks bad", said General Wilson. "I got to get this on film", said Howling Jack as reached for his camera. "Alright Kong", said Jason, "are you ready?" Kong nodded sharply. "Merger Sequence, engage!", said Jason, and he and Kong merged together. One Carnotaur roared and attacked! Kong then grabbed an empty tank and knocked the Carnotaur to the ground! The Styracosaurs tried to ram him, but General Wilson had ordered the tanks to open fire, blasting one of the Styracosaurs apart! Then, the Carnotaurs started to shoot bolts of lightning from the electrical current on their horns! Kong dodged these and knocked one of the robots to the ground! When one of the Carnotaurs charged, Kong leaped onto one and turned the lightning blast towards the charging robot! It was knocked into a building as a result of the force! Kong leaped of the Carnotaurus and confronted the two remaining Styracosaurs. They charged Kong on opposite sides, but Kong jumped into the air, leaving the Styracosaurs to lock horns! Kong then smashed the two robots with his two fists!

Meanwhile, Robot Tintin stretched his arm, knocking Tintin into a wall! But then, Taurus started to blast Robot Tintin! "Not this time", said Robot Tintin, and he grew another arm that stabbed Taurus! "I'm fine", said Taurus, "Just get him!" "Fool!", said Robot Tintin, "I am the best version of Tintin! I can never be defeated!" "Famous last words", said Haddock as he threw a capsule into Robot Tintin. Suddenly, he started to short out! "That Ion Pulse capsule won't last long", said Taurus, "I suggest we vacate the area". Suddenly, Robot Tintin rose up. "You probably shouldn't have done that", he said as he transformed. His new form had blades on his back and arms, three clawed fingers, two clawed toes, a bladed tail, and a skull-like face with fangs. The robot roared at the team! "Oh boy", said Taurus.

Kong tore the robot's head off! He then threw it at the other Carnotaurs, knocking them over! Kong roared and beat his chest as the soldiers cheered! Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air. The Carnotaurs looked up into the air and smiled. Then, a building started to collapse! Mechani-Kong appeared out of the smoke! The soldiers looked on in awe as the rain started to pelt the robot's metal skin. Kong roared and attacked! Mechani-Kong grabbed Kong's arm and threw him into a building! Mechani-Kong then tried to blast Kong with bolts of lightning, but Kong dodged the blasts! Kong then jumped on top of one of the Carnotaurs! Mechani-Kong shot at Kong, but he leaped out of the way, leaving the Carnotaurus to blasted by the lightning bolts! Kong then punched Mechani-Kong, but Mechani-Kong then threw him to the ground! Suddenly, Mechani-Kong was bombarded by tank shells! "Focus all firepower on Mechani-Kong!", cried General Wilson.

While that was happening, Robot Tintin sliced through the office barriers! Tintin continued to shoot him, but then, his gun ran out of bullets! Robot Tintin then cut it in half with his tail! "End of the line", said Robot Tintin in a distorted, electronic voice. Suddenly, two grenades landed at Robot Tintin's feet. Tintin ran for cover as the robot exploded! There stood Thomson and Thompson. "We should probably leave", said Thompson. "Agreed", said Captain Haddock. Just as they ran out, Robot Tintin started to reform. "You'll never be rid of me", he said, "I am everything you are. Your mind, body, and soul are all mine". "It will take more than that to be me", said Tintin.

Mechani-Kong fired bolts of lightning at the tanks! Then, Kong tackled him! Then, Mechani-Kong slammed his head into Kong's! He threw him to the ground and proceeded to pummel him! Tintin, Captain Haddock, Taurus, Snowy, Thomson, and Thompson ran out to witness the battle. "We need to save the big ape", said Thomson. "I have an idea", said Haddock, "Taurus, do you have a PA?" Mechani-Kong slammed his fists into Kong! Just as he was about to use the killing blow, a strange sound filled the air. It was the Jewel Song! Mechani-Kong looked on in confusion, searching for the source of the sound. "You plan is working, Captain", said Tintin. "Let this be the only time Bianca Castaphiore saves us from giant robots", said Haddock. Then, Kong punched Mechani-Kong! He then slammed his fists between the robot's head! But then, Mechani-Kong got a second wing and knocked Kong into a building! Then, he blasted Kong with his lightning cannons! That did it. Kong roared in rage and started growing! "Oh no", said Lua. "What is it?", cried General Wilson. "He's going Mega-Kong", cried Tann. Indeed, Mega-Kong was now equal to Mechani-Kong in size. He slammed Mechani-Kong into a building and threw him to the street! Mechani-Kong then tried to blast Mega-Kong, but he grabbed his fist and punched him in the face! Mechani-Kong then used his eye lights to blind Mega-Kong! But then, Mega-Kong went berserk! He smashed every tank in sight, throwing them into buildings and at other tanks! He smashed Mechani-Kong with his two fists! The soldiers shot some flares at Mega-Kong, but the enraged him even more! He slammed his fists into the building where Robot Tintin was! "Pull back", cried General Wilson, "and prepare for a new assault!" The soldiers and tanks vacated the area as Mega-Kong grabbed Mechani-Kong just as he was trying to fly away and threw him into the city square! Mega-Kong roared at the top of his lungs and lunged at Mechani-Kong! Professor Calculus then pressed a button on the remote control and the Ion Pulse Cannon hit Kong! He started to revert to his normal form as Mechani-Kong flew off into the sky. Then, he and Jason separated. "What happened?", he asked. "You went Mega-Kong", said Tann. Kong held his head, as he was in slight pain from the blast. "Interesting", said Professor Calculus, "My Ion Pulse Cannon seems to have stopped the Cyber-Link transformation". "How can that be?", asked Lua. "Well", said Professor Calculus, "if I'm not mistaken, the Ion Pulse Cannon canceled out the fusion radiation from the Cyber-Link, thus stopping the merger." "Until then", said Tintin, "we should regroup at Kong Island". "Agreed", said Jason, "Let's go, Kong".

Back on Kong Island, Tintin looked out at the island. He observed the mountains, waterfalls, fields, swamps, and temples. The wind quietly rustled the grass near Kong's waterfall lair. Professor Calculus walked over to him. "What's wrong?", he asked. "The robot version of myself", said Tintin, "He's trying to become me. He may be the most powerful enemy I've ever faced". "How could he ever beat you?", asked Calculus. "He thinks he is me", said Tintin, "He knows everything I know. How I fight, what I do, where I…oh no". "What is it?", asked Professor Calculus. "He's coming", said Tintin.

On a steadily sailing ship, Robot Tintin looked out at the sea storm. "There", he said. "Perfect", said Rastopopoulos, "Your tracking skills are impeccable". "I can't wait to get even with that big monkey", said Tiger Lucy. "Neither can I", said de La Porta, "To the chopper!"

"OK", said Tintin, "by my count, we have at least twenty minutes before they arrive. That gives us time to prepare for their arrival". "But", said Dr. Remy, "we'll be open to attack if we don't figure out a way to fight back". "Wait!", cried Tintin, "That's it!" "What's it?", asked Tann. "When I was knocked out", said Tintin, "I saw these strange figures. If I could find out what those could be, it might be enough to defeat them". "But how could you do that?", asked Jason. "It's simple", said Lua, "We'll use the Infinity Stone to send him to another dimension, the same one where Kong proved his worthiness". "Hopefully, I can defeat my double and help take down the others from there", said Tintin. "OK", said Jason, "We'll seal the blast doors here. Now go". With that, Tintin and Lua ran out.

Soon, they reached the temple. Inside, Lua took one of the Primal Stones and uttered the magic words: "Ama no Kallash!" Suddenly, a portal opened up! "Wish me luck", said Tintin as he leaped into the portal.

Chapter 6: The Great Unknown

Tintin emerged from the portal and stepped foot into a strange world. The landscape looked like Kong Island, but the sky was green, the sea was purple, and two suns lit up the sky. "Welcome", said a voice. Tintin turned and saw a bald man with green face paint that resembled a domino mask, a cape, and a staff with two feathers tied to it. It was the Kong Island Spirit. "This is certainly unusual", said the Spirit, "What brings you here, Tintin?" "How do you know my name?", asked Tintin. "I have friends", said the Spirit, "Like those two". A Buddhist monk and a man in green suit with antennae on his glasses emerged from the brush. "Blessed Lightning! Mik!", cried Tintin. "We meet again, Great Heart", said Blessed Lightning, "What brings you to this world?" "I've had visions of vague shapes", said Tintin, "I think they could help defeat a powerful enemy". "So it would seem", said Mik in his thick Russian accent, "The inhabitants of this place might be able to help you". "Follow us", said the Spirit. They walked into the jungle.

Meanwhile, the villains had managed to get to the entrance of Kong's lair. "Steel blast doors", said Rastopopoulos, "The late Dr. Jenkins was very clever." "Not clever enough", said Robot Tintin. He transformed into a large cannon and started blasting lasers into the steel doors.

Inside, our heroes started preparing. "They're going to blow those doors apart", said Dr. Remy. "He's right", said Taurus, "By my calculations, it will take at least five more blasts for them to enter". "Then let's prepare to greet them", said Captain Haddock as he loaded a machine gun. "Alright", said Jason, "Merger Sequence, engage!" Then, Jason and Kong merged and took up a fighting stance as the doors rocked with each blast. Then, the doors blasted open! Rastopopoulos, de La Porta, Alan, and Tiger Lucy entered. "Well", said de La Porta, "we meet again, Kong". Kong growled at de La Porta. "Stay back", said Allen, "or the machine gets it". He aimed his gun toward the Ion Pulse Cannon. Suddenly, Howling Jack jumped out and shot a rocket at the rocks above the villains! "Alright", said Tiger Lucy as she took a vial of cat hair out of her pocket, "my turn". She then used her Cyber-Link to transform into a giant cat monster. Kong roared and attacked!

Tintin and the wise men walked through the gently swaying grass to find a small cabin next to the beach. "Go on", said the Spirit. Inside the house, Tintin found several models and drawings. There was also paintings of lighthouses, farms, and mountains. But the halls seemed quiet and empty. The only sound came from ocean, which could only be heard in the gray house from an open window in the studio. "Welcome home, my son", said a voice. Tintin turned to see a man in his early-30's with curly blond hair, a large nose, and kind, blue eyes. "Hello father", said Tintin.

Meanwhile, Kong threw the cat monster into the lake! But then, Robot Tintin took on his beast form and jumped onto Kong's back! He sliced him with his arm blades! Kong roared and grabbed Robot Tintin, throwing him back into his lair! But then, the cat monster grabbed him from behind! But then, Kong threw her into a rock outcropping! Inside his lair, Allen confronted Professor Calculus. "Well", he said pointing his gun at Calculus, "it looks like the end for you, you old goat". "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?", yelled Professor Calculus. "Uh oh", said Captain Haddock. Professor Calculus then grabbed Alan's gun arm and punched him in the face! He then sent two more punches and kick in Allen's direction! Soon, Allen could barely stand before Calculus roundhouse kicked him in the face! Suddenly, several more robots flew in! Taurus blasted them from the air with his concussive blasts! Captain Haddock fired at three robots, but it soon became clear there was too many! "We're going to need back-up", cried Tann. Suddenly, a pteranodon and a saber-toothed tiger attacked the robots! Lua then ran in. "Soara and Chon-Dar should be enough to keep them busy", she said, "but we need to help the Protector". "Do you have any other prehistoric friends?", asked Captain Haddock as he blasted some more robots. "Just Saurex", said Lua, "But he is chaotic and uncontrollable". "He's our best chance", said Haddock, "Call him! Quickly!"

Outside, Kong blocked a right cross from the cat monster, but she countered with a left hook! Kong then punched the cat monster, but she kicked him in the head! Suddenly, a mighty roar thundered from the jungle. A great, green Tyrannosaurus Rex then bounded forward! He bit the cat monster on the arm, but she knocked him into the water!

Back in the other world, Tintin and his father look at the ocean. "It's been a while", said Father, "What brings you home?" "I guess I need guidance", said Tintin. "Guidance? For what?", asked Father. "My dark side has manifested itself", said Tintin, "He will stop at nothing to destroy me and my friends". "Tintin", said Father, "Remember when you sought out Chang in Tibet? Remember how the Yeti took pity on him?" "Of course", said Tintin. "No living thing is pure evil", said Father, "but no living thing is a force of pure good either. People are strange in that way". "So", said Tintin, "I guess we're all impure". "Purity is something I'll never understand", said Father, "We humans are inherently flawed. No living thing is designed to perfect. That includes man's creations". "What about my dark side?", asked Tintin. "Appeal to his inner good", said Father, "for all that is evil was once good". Then, Father looked toward the setting suns and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The three wise men appeared. "Are you ready?", they asked in unison. "Yes", said Tintin.

Meanwhile, Taurus punched Robot Tintin! But Robot Tintin then stabbed Taurus with a set of blades on his fingers! Taurus then shot a concussive blast at Robot Tintin's face! "It'll take more than that to beat me", said Robot Tintin. "Bring it", said Taurus. Robot Tintin whacked him with a set of hammers on fists, then blasted Taurus against the wall! Suddenly, Howling Jack fired a rocket into Robot Tintin, who absorbed the blast! "Nice shot", he said, "Now it's my turn!" He then shot a rocket from his back, with Howling Jack barely escaping the blast! Suddenly, Taurus got Robot Tintin from behind! But then, Robot Tintin transformed into a robot octopus and wrestled Taurus to the ground! "Good night, Taurus", said Robot Tintin as he aimed his blades at Taurus. Suddenly, Robot Tintin disappeared in a flash of green light!

Outside, Kong and the cat monster duked it out! Kong was thrown to the jungle floor, but he was able to dodge a kick from the cat monster! Suddenly, Captain Haddock came in riding Saurex! "Blistering Barnacles, I'm riding a dinosaur!", he cried. Saurex slammed his tail into the cat monster's head! Then, Kong punched her! He punched her again as Captain Haddock distracted her with gunfire! Saurex then bit her arm, allowing Kong to punch hard enough to knock the Cyber-Link from her head! Allen caught it mid-air. "This seems important", he said as he made a quick escape. Tiger Lucy rubbed her head and surrendered to Kong, Saurex, and Captain Haddock.

Meanwhile, Robot Tintin found himself on the Alternate Kong Island. "So", he said, "this was your plan?" "No", said Tintin, "This is where I show you the error of your ways". "Fat chance", said Robot Tintin. He stretched out his arm, only to find that he couldn't reach his human double. "I don't need powers to kill you", said Robot Tintin as he rushed over. He tried to punch Tintin, but missed and took a hit instead! Tintin punched him again and again, each time giving Robot Tintin a vision of his heroic deeds. The wicked machine saw Tintin saving Professor Calculus from spies, saving Chang in Tibet, and walking on the Moon. "Enough", cried Robot Tintin, "I am you!" "Doesn't seem like it", said Tintin. Robot Tintin then collapsed from fighting. "Why can't I beat you?", he asked. "Because", said Tintin, "you're attempting to become me without the flaws that define me. You want to be a villain instead of a hero. Simply put, to beat me, you'll have to join me". Robot Tintin sat in thought. "Send him back", said Tintin, and his robot double disappeared.

Meanwhile, Rastopopoulos and de La Porta chipped off small pieces of the Primal Stones. "If we hurry", said de La Porta, "we can enact the final step of the plan without any problems". Suddenly, a portal opened up and Tintin stepped out. "You're trespassing", he said. "We meet at last, Mr. Tintin", said de La Porta as he took out his gun. Then, Snowy run in and bit de La Porta's arm! Tintin the punched Rastopopoulos! Allen then ran in. "Professor", he called, "catch!" He tossed the Cyber-Link to de La Porta. He then merged with Snowy, making a huge monster! "Snowy", cried Tintin. The monster then smashed through the temple wall, with the rest of the villains running behind. Soon, the rest of the team ran in. "They took Snowy", said Tintin. "That's not the half of it", said Tann, "Look". He held up a scalpel. "They were chipping away at the Primal Stones", said Professor Calculus. "Why would they do that?", asked Thompson and Thomson. "Maybe", said Lua, "Oh no!" "What is it, Lua?", asked Jason. "Remember those stone tablets from New York?", said Lua, "One of them tells people how to create a new Primal Stone". "If they can create portals to other worlds", said Tintin, "imagine what those two could do". "They might free Chiros", said Jason. "The question now is", said Tintin, "where will they go now?" I know", said Captain Haddock, "The crazy cat woman said something about San Theodoros". "Well", said Tintin, "I know a guy who help us".

Chapter 7: The Final Countdown

After dropping Tiger Lucy off at a prison in New York, Tintin and the gang landed in San Theodoros. San Theodoros was a country in South America best known for it's numerous coups between General Alcazar and General Tapioca. Tintin, Haddock, and Professor Calculus helped the former years ago(this being around the same time Haddock couldn't drink whiskey due to special pills invented by Professor Calculus), and in return, General Alcazar would be willing to help Tintin in any occasion. The team stepped inside Alcazar's mansion. He greeted them at the door. "Tintin", he cried, "Great to see you again, mi amigo!" "Hello, General", said Tintin, "Is Skut here yet?" "He'll be here soon enough", said General Alcazar, "So tell me. What is the nature of this little problem of your's?"

After telling the whole story, Alcazar sat in thought. "This is serious", he said, "If the world is taken over, where does that leave me? I've worked to hard to take my home back from Tapioca". "General", said Thompson, "Thomson and I believe we know where to find those villains". "Do tell", said Alcazar. "They are hiding where they old oil refinery used to be", said Thomson. "That's right", said Jason, "Satellite images have been showing strange activity in that area". Suddenly, a blond man with eye-patch walked into the room. "Skut", cried Tintin. Tintin and Skut met several years ago, though Captain Haddock only met him on an adventure in the Red Sea. "Tintin", said Skut, "General, I have three planes ready to go". "Well, what are we waiting for?", asked General Alcazar, "Peggy, I'm going out. I should be back in the morning". "Don't be late for breakfast!", called a shrill, strident voice.

Soon, the planes were flying overhead, while Thomson and Thompson drove a shiny red Corvette on the ground below. "One more thing", said Professor Calculus, "Tintin take this. It will help return Snowy to normal". He handed him a gun with a radar dish at the end of the barrel. "We're getting close", called Skut. Captain Haddock readied his twin machine guns, while Taurus checked his concussive blasters. "Alright", said Tintin, "the plan is this. We parachute into the compound, save Snowy, and stop de La Porta and Rastopopoulos from taking over the world". "Sounds good to me", said Tann. "Let's go", said Jason. The doors opened up, and the team leaped out. They went into free-fall as they dived toward the ground, then pulled the chords on their parachutes. When they reached the ground Kong and Jason separated and merged again. Kong smash through a stone silo! Rastopopoulos and de La Porta turned and saw him. "Send the robots down", cried Rastopopoulos. Suddenly, several robots flew down and attacked! Captain Haddock and Taurus then shot some out of the air, while Kong swatted them away! Suddenly, some robots exploded and Robot Tintin appeared in the smoke with Mechani-Kong. But instead of attacking Kong, Mechani-Kong smashed the other robots! When the robot Carnotaur attacked, Mechani-Kong blasted it with his lightning bolts! Kong then smashed the other giant robots! On the ground, the red Corvette raced past some of the explosions! "Thompson", cried Thomson, "go left. No, right!". "If you wanted to drive, you should've gotten in earlier", said Thompson as he swerved around a falling robot! He then drifted and slammed the brakes, knocking a robot into a concrete wall! Tann and Lua then knocked two robots into each other! Suddenly, three bigger versions of the robot from Brussels appeared, each with blades protruding from their forearms and with red highlights. Kong and Mechani-Kong nodded to one another and attacked! Mechani-Kong tore off one of the robot's arms and tossed it to Kong, who sliced a robot in half with it! Mechani-Kong then shot missiles from his chest at another robot!

As this was happening, Dr. Remy used the computers on Kong Island to hack into the robot's servers. "Time to put this conflict to rest", he said.

Back at the battlefield, some of the robots started to shut down! Tintin blasted some with the Ion Pulse Gun, but there were still too many of them! Then, Robot Tintin made multiple laser guns on his right arm and blasted eight robots out of the air! "This way", he said. Then, de La Porta merged with Snowy again and attacked Kong! But Kong slid to the side, letting the monster crash into a silo! Then, the monster used karate kicks to knock Kong to the ground! Mechani-Kong tried to blast the beast, but the dog monster dodged the lightning blasts and punched the mechanical ape! But then, Kong tackled the monster to the ground! Then, the monster elbowed Kong in the face! Mechani-Kong was able to restrain him, but the monster then reversed his movement, causing Mechani-Kong to fall! Then, Kong punched the monster! He then grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a silo! Tintin climbed the scaffold near one silo and aimed carefully at the monster. He then fired a blast straight at the Cyber-Link, causing de La Porta and Snowy to separate! Snowy started to fall at hundreds of miles per hour, but then, Robot Tintin caught him mid-air! They landed safely. "Snowy", cried Tintin. Snowy barked and licked Tintin's face. "Thank you", said Tintin. "If I can't be you", said Robot Tintin, "I can at least be like you".

Just as it seemed the team had succeeded, a large portal opened up! "You're too late!", cried de La Porta. Out of the portal slithered Chiros, a monstrous humanoid with red, rocky skin, three claws on each hand, and a snake tail instead of legs. "I'm free", he cried, "And now, I will destroy you Kong!" Kong roared and attacked! He punched Chiros, while Mechani-Kong shot missiles at him! But then, Chiros threw fireballs at Mechani-Kong, knocking him down! Kong punched him again, but Chiros caught the fist! He then threw Kong aside! Tann, Lua, Taurus, and Captain Haddock ran toward the portal, shooting down flying monsters! "How do we stop this?", asked Haddock. "We must break the Stone", cried Lua. Mechani-Kong blasted Chiros with lightning bolts! But then, Chiros used his tail to grab Mechani-Kong and throw him at Kong! Then, Kong started to transform into Mega-Kong! In a fit of rage, Mega-Kong jumped at Chiros! "We better hurry", said Taurus. He and Haddock aimed their weapons at the spinning, dark red Primal Stone. Then, they blasted it apart! The portal started to flicker! Mega-Kong then grabbed Chiros by the tail and threw him into the portal! "NOOO!", cried Chiros as he was pulled back into the portal.

Mega-Kong then started to destroy the complex! Tintin then blasted Mega-Kong with the Ion Pulse Gun, separating Jason and Kong. Suddenly, Rastopopoulos knocked Tintin down and grabbed the Ion Pulse Gun! "You know", he said, "de La Porta was the one after ultimate power. Personally, I never really cared for that sort of thing. Taking down Kong was half of the plan. The other half was killing you". Suddenly, helicopters flew over and soldiers dropped down and started taking on the remaining human henchmen. "I'll make it quick", said Rastopopoulos. Suddenly, just as Rastopopoulos fired the shot, Robot Tintin leaped in the way, taking the full force of the blast! He then knocked Rastopopoulos out cold, then fell over. Tintin knelt by his side. "It's OK", he said. "I can help you". "It's too late", said Robot Tintin, "I've done all I can. If only I had a chance to be a hero like you earlier in my short life". "But you are a hero", said Tintin, "You saved Snowy". "I know", said Robot Tintin as he looked up at the night sky, "I'm just sorry I had to fight you to realize that true heroism is within". With that, Robot Tintin's nanoborgs fell limp, as if he had turned to dust. Mechani-Kong came over and lowered his head in sadness.

Jason got up and was confronted by de La Porta. "I may not have the Primal Stones", he said, "But I can still kill you, Jenkins". "It's not too late, Ramon", said Jason. "On the contrary", said de La Porta, "it is. When I merge with you, your atoms will explode, leaving only me to survive". But just as de La Porta was about to merge, Kong smashed the scaffold, send de La Porta flying into a vat of toxic waste! Then, a flash of blue light appeared, confirming that de La Porta was gone for good. Kong roared in victory and beat his chest. General Wilson walked over. "That's all good", he said, "But what about him?" He pointed to Mechani-Kong. "I've got it", said Tintin, "He can help you guys. Mechani-Kong can help protect the world when the threat is too much for Kong". "Hmm", said General Wilson, "It's risky, but we can make it work. I think Alcatraz would make a nice home for him". "Well", said Captain Haddock, "glad that's settled".

Several days later, Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, and Professor Calculus relaxed on the beach. "It's good to know that Dr. Remy and Taurus are home in San Francisco", said Haddock. "Still", said Tintin, "it's strange. My robot double seem almost human in his death". "In my experience", said Calculus, "life provides strange examples of itself". Just then, Thomson and Thompson came running out of the jungle. "Run for your lives", they cried. Suddenly, a T. Rex popped out of the jungle and roared! Then, Kong appeared. He roared and beat his chest, scaring the dinosaur off! "That'll teach that fresh water pirate", said Captain Haddock. Tintin and Snowy looked to Kong. "Alls well then ends well", Tintin mused, and with that, Kong sat down and looked out at the sea.

The End...or is it?

In another dimension, Chiros was talking to his master. "This beast, Kong", Chiros said, "He will be your undoing". The master turned, revealing a face with green skin, a tentacle beard, webbed hands, and bat wings. It was Cthullu! "I say it's time to conquer Earth once again", said Cthullu with a smile.

The End


End file.
